Association of Martial Arts
Association of Martial Arts (AMA) is the organization that runs in tournaments around the world. International martial artists have separate rankings from national rankings. International tournaments are run by the Martial Family, the Emperors, and the Global Ten. They solely follow the International Martial Laws. Administration Martial Family See Martial Family for more details The Martial Family serves as the international leader of the AMA. The Martial Family is headed by the current noble in line for the throne. The Martial Family approves of laws and is the final word in any international decision. The Emperors See Emperors of Martial Arts for more details The Emperors serve as head of multiple martial arts association in their own regions. They are politically the most powerful people under the current Martial Family head. The four Emperors meet to discuss martial laws and manage the martial artist population. The Emperors also fight against corruption and illegal competition. They work with Ten Titans members that exist in their countries. The Global Ten See Global Ten for more details The Global Ten are the current ten ranked fighters in international competition. Although they main objective is to compete and stay as martial artist, they also help promote their respective nations and neighboring nations. Global Ten also serve as supportors or rivals to Emperors in policies, depending on how influential they are. Individual Tournaments There are many international tournaments recognized by the Martial Family and the Emperors. These tournaments have competitors around the world. Each tournament event is organized by a tier list that is ranked based on the amount of points received. The Emperors and the Global Ten help run the AMA tournaments below the Martial Championships, which are organized by the Emperors and the Martial Family. S-Tier S-Tier are the four most important annual martial arts tournaments in the world. They offer the most ranking points, prize money, and have the largest number of participants. Certain Martial Championships have traditional rules. The Martial Championships are the only tournaments the Martial Family attend and personally oversee. S-Tier are Mixed Martial Arts event only. To qualify for a Grand Event, a fighter must be ranked in the top 100 in the world. More than six of the Global Ten attend each of these Events. Imperium Imperium takes place during mid-January. It takes place in London, England and is considered the largest European event. Imperium takes place in a Colosseum-style venue, paying homage to Gladiator matches. Grace Grace takes place during April. It is located in Balem, Brazil near the beaches. It is one of two S-Tiers that has an outdoor venue. The Brazilian Major is considered the largest event in South America and the largest in the world. Martial Arts Con Martial Arts Con is an annual tournament that is held in July and takes place in Beijing, China. It is one of two S-Tiers that has an outdoor venue, using a open roof Shaolin Temple. Martial Arts Con serves as a celebration of Martial Arts and the Martial Gene. It has multiple exhibition matches that have specific martial arts, such as Kendo, Fencing, BJJ, etc. Martial Arts Con also serves as an expo of networking between Martial Artists. Fight Club This US Major takes place during October. It is known for being the most casual out of the Martial Championships. Fight Club is an annual tournament that is held in October and takes place in New York, United States. Fight Club is named after the activity of white collar fighting in an unofficial venue. The tournament takes place in a giant abandoned warehouse. A-Tier A-Tier Tournaments take place around the world. They have less attendance than S-Tiers but are more abundant and open to all internationally ranked, thus giving fighters more opportunities per season. There are sixteen confirmed A-Tier tournaments around the world. Certain countries host more than one A-Tier in specific cities. Global Ten are not expected to attend every single one and usually participate in the one closest in their region. Thus, less than three of the Global Ten attend, but many top 20 fighters travel to these events. The Emperors help manage A-Tiers in their territories and check to see whether certain tournaments can get this tier level of budget. The following are known A-Tiers around the world: * Tap Out (January Belem, Brazil) * Euro-Battle (January Paris, France) * King of the Ring (March Las Vegas, US) * Combo (March Massachusetts, US) * Kamikaze (April Nagasaki, Japan) * Summer Splash (June Seoul, Korea) * Last Stand (December Sochi, Russia) B-Tier Circuits are B-tiered events that take place throughout the year and constantly change locations. There are sixty four Circuit events that take place. Circuits offer the lowest ranking points and prize money. There are open registration tournaments and are usually filled with un-ranked fighters. B-Tiers often intersect with A-Tier and S-Tier events. Generally, the Global Ten and the top 20 do not compete in these tournaments. However, on occasion a top 20 will go to an event that is close to them. C-Tier C-Tiers are the lowest internationally registered tournaments. Usually filled with people ranked over 100, C-Tiers offer no prize money and are used to set rankings. There are one hundred confirmed C-Tiers. C-Tiers are also called locals as they usually have the same fighters attending. C-Tiers are considered lower than National Tournaments. Team Tournaments Rarely, international team tournaments are held by the AMA. The Emperors form teams based on country and have them compete against each other. They are rarely held because of rivalries that happen between martial artists in their own nations.